Avarice
by DarSasu
Summary: Flynn was given two choices: Stay in jail or join the army. He choses army. While on leave, he runs into a strange girl, and soon finds himself craving things he doesn't deserve. *AU* Rates T for future chapters. Rating may change to M.
1. Prologue

**Characters are not owned by me, but by Disney.**

**Plot: Flynn Rider was given a choice. Join the army, or stay in prison. He chose the army. After many attempts to stay alive, after seeing men, woman and children dying, he finally returns to England with a picture he found on the side walk in his breast pocket. Because of this picture, he finds himself face to face with a tortured brunette, and soon learns of her scarring past. In an attempt to help, Flynn pushes her past her limit. For once, he craves forgiveness, he craves love. The question is... will he get it?**

"**Prologue**

Do you know what prison is like?"

Those words echoed in his head as he held his musket tight to his chest, unable to sleep unlike the rest of his comrades. He had been separated from his platoon with a young, silver haired man named Maximus, who insisted it was his real hair color; though Flynn had his doubts, and a strange, mute boy named Pascal, who Flynn had named Frog because of his unusual obsession with nature and being outside.

Flynn sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

He pulled out a picture of a house on the shore. It stood among tall grass, white with blue print frames. He had found the picture on the street when he was getting off the bus. The only reason he kept it was because there was a a girl, almost perhaps 10 years younger than him, that had bumped into him as he got off the bus. She had a think braid of blonde hair, and bright green eyes. When he helped her up, she nodded a small thanks before she ran onto the bus, hugging her sketch book and pencils tight to her chest. Flynn, standing on the side walk, couldn't help but stare after her as the bus drove away. He went to step off the side walk, when a small rustle sounded from beneath his feet. He moved his foot, looking down and saw the picture. For some reason, he kept it with him. He couldn't place why, he just wanted to keep it.

When Flynn awoke the next morning to Pascals shaking, he could barely hear Maximus' words over the planes ahead. None the less, he knew what Maximus was saying.

"We have to go. Planes above. Leave before they drop any bombs."

Flynn grabbed his gun and the picture and ran outside with Pascal on his back. Pascal had recieved a piece of shrapnel to his thigh and was having a hard time running, so Flynn carried him even though Maximus was the faster runner and stronger than him. Flynn wanted to keep them going. He wanted to go back to Corona.

They ran into a field and Maximus took Pascal from a tired and worn Flynn. Flynn winced slightly as Maximus and Pascal continued on. He lifted his shirt a bit of shrapnel embedded into his abdomen. He sighed before fixing his shirt and moving on. Planes passed up ahead, but Flynn tried hard not to pay them any mind.

He had one rule for himself: live. He planned to follow that rule, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hi everybody ^^ I haven't touched in a while, and because of that, I wanted a new beginning.**

**Hopefully enough, people will like this. Even a few. I got the idea while sitting in the hall way on my free and I just started writing. Because of that, this happened. I did about two attempts on the prologue before I got it this way, and I'm prouder of it than I was before hand.**

**All the characters in this fanfic are owned by Disney, except a few that I'll be creating to keep the story going, of course. Max and Pascal have been changed to humans in order to fit into the story better. Horses were killed during the evacuation, so I couldn't leave Max a horse and have him live. That would be giving you false facts! So, both Max and Pascal have been changed in order to keep them minor characters through out.**

**Avarice means Extreme Guilt, if you didn't know. I chose this because of what Flynn shall feel later on, toward Pascal, Max and Rapunzel. And act of betrayal, lying, and ruining people's lives is not so easily forgotten.**

**For the time period, this takes place during WWII, this scene specifically during the Dunkirk invasions. Which, if you have watched or read Atonement by Ian MacEwan, you will know what had happened and the dangers facing the troops. I am not one for stories of the military, but Atonement caught my eye. I don't have much knownledge, so if you find a saying or something that is incorrect, don't be afriad to point it out.**

**Next chapter, you will meet Rapunzel.**

**DarSasu**


	2. Chapter 1

**Characters are not owned by me, but by Disney.**

**Plot: Flynn Rider was given a choice. Join the army, or stay in prison. He chose the army. After many attempts to stay alive, after seeing men, woman and children dying, he finally returns to England with a picture he found on the side walk in his breast pocket. Because of this picture, he finds himself face to face with a tortured brunette, and soon learns of her scarring past. In an attempt to help, Flynn pushes her past her limit. For once, he craves forgiveness, he craves love. The question is... will he get it?**

**Chapter One**

Flynn's heart hammered against his chest as he hurried through the field, Max and Pascal not too far ahead. His thoughts tried to drip away, but he refused to let them and fought to keep his feet moving. A plane whizzed above and soon, the whistling of a dropping bomb started. Max removed Pascal from his back, cradled him against his chest and pulled to the ground. Flynn did the same, lying flat.

After what felt like hours, Flynn arose. The smell of dead bodies and bombs were in the air, causing him to wretch.

"Max! Pascal!" Fynn called in a heated attempt to find his companions. Max arose, his face covered in dried blood, holding a weeping Pascal to his chest. Normally, Pascal was calm, excited even. But the bombs, a near death experience, broke him. Flynn could almost feel his resolve being pulled away. He didn't cry. Flynn Rider never cried.

Max, now standing beside Flynn, pulled him along. Flynn was anything but excited about what was coming. They kept coming, trying to get out of the field. Flynn felt sleep trying to take over, but he refused to burden Max and Pascal. Pascal being carried was no big deal. He was a small boy that felt like the weight of a feather, while Flynn himself weighed more than his share. Max wouldn't be able to carry the two of them.

Max made sure the weren't travelling along main roads or in the lorries. It was far too dangerous and death wouldn't be long awaited if that was the case. Max had no reason to go home he just wanted to live. So did everyone else. Even Flynn.

When the three arrived at the beach, Flynn felt both relieved and uneasy. He was almost home, which was good, but he saw all the drunk men and the destruction of the beach and he realized just how many were there.

How many might get home before him.

He could feel his heart sink into his stomach. In a few moments, Pascal was sleeping in a ball on a beat up, stolen mattress and Flynn lay in the sand. Next to him, Max was fast asleep.

Soon enough, Flynn drifted off.

When he awoke, it was because Max was pushing him to walk.

"I carried your sleeping on here, Rider. You can at least walk off of it," Max growled. Pascal was asleep on his back. Flynn wondered if he was even old enough to be in the army.

Flynn, rubbing the crust from his brown eyes, walked off and onto a lorry.

"We're going home," Max said. "You happy?"

Flynn was silent of the longest time, keeping his back to Max.

"Who said I had a home?"

**A Few Days Later**

The small brunette ran across the street, dodging traffic. Her sketch book was held tight to her chest. She had come back to the bus stop every day in hopes of seeing the picture she dropped. It was from a girl she met on the street. Rapunzel saw it, and, not knowing what to do, tried drawing the picture from a distance. When the girl turned around and saw the half finished piece, she offered her picture for Rapunzel's sketch.  
>Rapunzel accepted and kept it as the first act of kindness she had been lucky enough to receive within her first week out in England.<p>

For years, Rapunzel had been locked in a hideous old house far outside the city limits of London, England. Her hair was to be grown as long as possible, very type of hair growth formula her 'Mother'

could find was used to make her hair long. It was never to be cut. 'Mother' also bleached it constantly, every day it was being bleached. Her hair was dead, dry. She hated it.

When she was finally released, thanks to a nosey neighbour's, and 'Mother' released, she realized she had no place to go and was sent to a home.

Currently, she was wandering through a park. A band was playing, people in rented lawn chairs giggling and chatting and then there was Rapunzel, a frail 18 year old clutching a sketch book. Soon, she saw lorries pulling in front of the near buy hospital. She went over, intrigued, and was then asked by a doctor to help carry a man with shrapnel in his abdomen into the hospital. The man had whispy brown hair, and his face was unshaven, especially his chin.

The man smirked at her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Rapunzel opened her mouth to speak, but the doctor that helped carry him on the stretcher spoke first. "You are not to know the Christian names of a nurse or volunteer."

The man frowned. "I heard you ask her to help. So, I'm sure she can tell me her name."

"Rapunzel," she said hurriedly, before the doctor could stop her again. "I-I'm completely willing to volunteer as well."

The man smirked at her.

"I'm Flynn," he said. "Flynn Rider."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So, since I've only been back on FF for a three days, I had to wait to post the first chapter and had the time to work on this chapter.**

**Thanks to everybody for the alerts, reviews and favourites :) I really appreciate them. I didn't expect so many so quickly! It was nice to check my phone in between classes and see more alerts/favourites and the odd review :)**

**So, it's getting late, so this A/N won't be very long.**

**Also, some had commented on wanting this to be longer. If it is longer, it'll take longer. Maybe one update every two weeks or even more time than that. So, I figured shorter and closer updates would be better.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Darian**


End file.
